Zeref's History Class
by Rainbowgirl5567
Summary: Zeref is actually going to teach fairy tail history. And is the guild going to past history or not. ( not in fairy tail academy au) And how is Zeref going to teach them? And there is Zerefx Lucy, Erza, and Levy. Rated T just in case.


Rainbowgirl: Welcome to Zeref's history class! And this is not a long story but it's kinda short and is what Zeref would have done if he's teaching.

Zeref: welcome to the story I hope you have fun reading it. And Rainbowgirl-San does not own fairy tail or any of its characters Hiro Mashima does.

Zeref's p.o.v.

It's a normal day on the island for me until Mavis appeared up to me and asked me if I could teach Fairy Tail history. At first I was surprised someone actually wants me to teach. So I told her " why not it's not like I get this opportunity every day" . Right after I said that she used her magic and got me right to the fairy tail guild hall.

Mavis's p.o.v.

I really need someone to teach the guild history, I just asked them a simple question about history and then they go all crazy about answering it correctly. And the first thing I thought about was why not ask Zeref? So that's why he's at the guild now.

Normal p.o.v.

The fairy tail guild was doing their normal daily activities until they noticed Zeref right next to the first master and they got into their fighting positions. Before the guild started attacking, the first guild master said "stop!" And the guild stopped and started questioning her. Mavis than replied " I have got you guys a history teacher which is Zeref- San right here so don't kill him or start destroying the guild". The guild than said " why! And aww man". Mavis than said " and you are going to learn right now!". The guild than replied " what!".

Zeref's p.o.v. ( a few hours of teaching later)

Why did I even say yes to Mavis in the first place. I am totally regretting this. " ok class you guys are now going to have a history quiz to see if you have been paying attention this entire time." The guild than got surprised and said they weren't ready. I than said " well too bad you should have been paying attention and taking notes. And you know what since I am feeling generous I am letting you guys used your notes if you took any that is." I than see everyone crowding three girls named Erza, Lucy, and Levy. Wow hardly anyone was paying attention except for those three than? That's just plain sad for fairy tail. I than told the guild to stop crowding the three girls and told the girls to sit next to my desk. ( the guild apparently had one classroom in this story) Everyone than got sad that they were going to fail. Man this is just sad might as well give out the quiz. " ok everyone you are not allowed to work together, talk, and cheat. Or else I will use my magic" I than let out a dark aura to make them stop and a little scared. I than passed out the quizzes.

Time skip ( 20 minutes later)

Zeref's p.o.v.

They are still quizzing I think they had more than enough time now because the girls are just reading a book they brought to the guild for straight 10 minutes . " ok class time is up and please turn in your quizzes without talking." The girls just looked up from their books and turned it in to me and smile for the first time I ever was here. The guild just turned it in quietly because they just plain gave up, at least I think. Ok now time to tell the class that they can go back to the guild now. Now I should be grading the papers.

Question #1

Who was the first guild master of fairy tail?

Answer: Mavis

Students Answer

Natsu Marco

Gray Polo

Everyone else: fairy tail

Lucy, Erza, & Levy : Mavis

'Ok this is going to be harder than I thought to teach this guild' * face palms*

Question #2

Who is Zeref?

Natsu: a jerk that hurts our guild

Gray: some guy that was unimportant

Everyone else: a Mage of idiotacy

Lucy, Erza, and Levy: a dark Mage that everyone fears of dieing from and is you

' some of these answers are hurtful' * frowns*

Question #3

Who is king of the dragons?

Natsu: my dad Igneel

Gray: not Natsu

Everyone else: Aconologia

Lucy, Erza, & Levy: Aconologia

' well at least almost everyone got at least question right so far'

Question #4

What does fairy tail believe in ?

Natsu: nakama

Gray: friendship

Everyone else: hope

Lucy, Erza, and Levy: nakama or friendship and hope for the future, and strength from family

' well at least everyone got this answer right'

Quiz scores:

Everyone: 25%

Lucy, Erza, and Levy: 100%

Zeref's p.o.v. Continued

Of course the girls were going to past, already knew. But the guild, I feel bad and at the same time not. Man Mavis was right about them. Might as well tell each student groups by group.

Ok first group is everyone in the guild pretty much. Time to announce it to everyone " ok class you have all gotten a grade of 25% which is failing. I would like all of you to study now for the quiz retake and it might or might not have the exact same questions. Thanks and have nice day" Ok time for the girls. " Lucy, Erza , and Levy can I talk to you guys in my office" The girls than replied " yes Zeref-San". Ok that was easy, now to talk to them in there. " ok girls I would like to tell you gals have passed the quiz with a 100%." The girls look really thankful and happy that they all kissed me on the cheek and hugged me. They then said " thank you for not telling everyone we passed, we really don't want to listen to their whining why this is their score and so on." Ok this is what the guild do to them every time, I feel bad now. And I just realized that they are still hugging me. The girls than realized what they still are doing and stopped. The girls than said they are sorry. And I just said it was ok.

The girls p.o.v.

Man did we just did that to our teacher that we just met today and we are already falling for him. But he is handsome looking.

Zeref's p.o.v.

I just had the urge to kiss them all on the lips, what am I thinking. I than did the least expect thing I ever thought I would do. Kissed the girl closest to me which was Lucy. She than kissed back , the thing I would have never thought to happen. After we stopped kissing, the next girl next to me was Levy and she just kissed me just liked I did to Lucy, I kissed back anyway because I fell for them all. ( was not intended to copy Pokemon) After I stopped kissing Levy, Erza just came in and kissed me too. Man all these girls fell for me in just a few hours we met and I did the same thing. Then stopped kissing Erza and saw all the girls wanting to kiss me again. I just gave them all a peck on the lips and told them that we couldn't keep on going because I was tired from teaching all day. They than said ok and blushed because they all just did that to me. " maybe next time girls in one of your houses." They all nodded and said yes. And I than told them they can go home and have a peaceful sleep and that I will be leaving and come back next time for class.

Rainbowgirl: sorry this is all for Zeref's history class and there will be no more chapters at all

Zeref: thanks for making three girls fall for me

Rainbowgirl: how did you know

Zeref: I know every thing

Rainbowgirl: ok thanks for reading ( pm and review if you want)

Zeref: see ya


End file.
